My Collection
by BeyondTheMirror
Summary: My collection of experimental One-Shots. The newest piece is a Lois-Angst One-Shot dedicated to Haylias, Liana-Wolf, and jster1983. Warning: Dark Topics & Swearing. Thank you. ;
1. Chapter 1

**_Burning Soul_**

She just simply stared at the ceiling as she always did, but she didn't care. Why should she? It was 11 P.M. on a glorious Sunday Night that only the month of June could provide, but she was denied the chance to experience that Beauty. While every other teenager in New England partied in fresh air of the darkness, she was simply a statue on a bed...staring at the ceiling.

She wasn't popular, she wasn't hip, she wasn't even loved. It was if the world only tolerated her because it had too.

She slashed her arm every evening for just one moment of attention, but it never came.

She had tried to commit suicide multiple times, but she never received the worried glance she had always longed for.

Tears quickly stained her soft skin as they have ever since she was born.. What else could you do when your parents show you nothing but hate and blame you for their failures?

Maybe that was her purpose in life? Maybe she was suppose to receive the hatred of the world, so that mankind would not sin against itself? If that was her purpose, then she could never forgive the Heavens for their crime against her.

She felt something she never felt before...was it a lose of control? Whatever it was, she felt she was only to blame.

She might as well give up her sense of free will, it's not like it ever helped her.

As if she was forced by puppet strings, she got up to change into her gothic attire.

Black shoes, Black Jeans, Black, Hat, her Black Shirt with the Red Bitter Star, and finally the violet colored glasses she had always cherished. She was ready as the Clock struck One.

As a mouse, she snuck into the basement to gather the gallons and gallons of gasoline that her family kept for some odd reason.

She drenched the basement floors.

The walls were next as she wish she could only roar.

Thoughout the halls she went, leaving no spot undrenched.

The bedroom doors soon found themselves consumed while their slaves only snored.

Her room was next as she remembered all the times they made her feel like a useless wench.

The Clock struck 3 as she finally left the front door

She circled the house quickly as she drenched the grass and outer walls with all that she had left. After her deed was done, she took out her one lone match. Ever since she found it in Grade School, it had been her good luck charm. Now it was its time to be her true savior. She quickly lit it against her skin and whinced at the horrid pain. She laid the match in its final green home.

The flames quickly grew grew out of control. They spread from their small patch of grass to to that terrible yellow "home." Now all the flames could do was grow as they consumed the home. As the flames reached their greatest height, the young girl could swear she heard a scream of both pain and joy somewhere in the distance.

Finally, Meg Griffin was free. No longer was she the abused toy in some wicked scheme of the Heavens.

As the flames slowly died, Meg felt...soulless. Was all of this just an attempt for her soul to commit suicide or was it her soul's way (her only friend's way) of letting her become free? If it was, Meg could only smile and say a small "Thank you, friend."

As the flames finally died, and the sun finally begin to show, Ms Griffin decided it was her time to go, and spend the rest of her life wondering whatever happened to her soul.

* * *

This story is inspired by both Malcom Fox's Pushed Too Far, and coffeexcoffeexcoffee's The Griffins, Through Meg's Eyes.

Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Time to Shine_**

With the sounds of Stone Sour rolling throughout her mind, Lois stared longingly into her mirror. She didn't give a damn what her critics said, she was still beautiful at 65 years. Every single lock of snow white hair and miniscule wrinkle added a sense of Wisdom and Grace that the Lois of old could have never achieved. Even if she wasn't as beautiful as she knew she was, she was still at the height of her Career...the very thing she wanted to do as a child at Juilliard. While daydreams and lyrics about Hollywood continued to dance in her mind, a young stage hand quietly entered her dressing room.

"It's time to shine Lady Lois...Opps, I mean Ms. L.L." said the stage hand calmly. Being who she was, Lois quickly forgave him for his idiotic mistake and slowly smiled at herself as he left. It was indeed her time to shine. She silently stood up from her spot while staring at her figure...while admiring her expensive silk dress. Indeed, it was once more her time to be a Goddess.

Leaving her dressing room, she thought about the teeming masses just waiting in chairs of that ancient theatre. She knew they wanted to be her. She knew they were measley peasants just wanting satisfaction that only she could deliever. Once more, she smiled about how far she had come. As she walked, she prepared to perform in one of the most luxurious Opera Houses that Europe had to offer. Most importantly, she was playing for not only the common (if somewhat classy) citizens of Europe, but she was playing for European Royalty: Spanish, British, Scandinavian, Dutch, and everything else between.

As she reached the stage, thoughts of her old life achieved success in the invasion of her her soul, and naturally, the anger of her unforgotton years returned with passionate intensity. What did those Bastards ever do for her? Where were her parents when she was kidnapped and raped on an essentially regular basis? When did her ex-husband ever treat her as anything more then an over-grown sex toy, and those monsters she was forced to call her children!!! Did they ever thank her for any of the shit she did for them? Did that pathetic Meg ever thank her lucky stars that Lois gave up her only chance at a Gold Medal for her? Did Chris ever apologize for scaring her birth canal? And that monster Stewie...how Lois now loathed that name. Ever since that Bastard was born, all she did to him was shower him with rivers of love, and received butcher knives of hate in return.

Instantly, the screams of her loving fans released Lois from her dark trance. She ran towards center stage and quickly faced her audience. As far as the eye could see, cameras were flashing and thousands of fans were screaming "LOIS, LOIS, LOIS!!!" Right on cue, Lois waved her hand and blew imaginary kisses that some stupid schmuck would do anything for. Finally, Lois took her place at the ancient piano and started to play the classical works that made her famous. Her heart rushed as the screams of excitement increased in volume. How could the old Lois ever ignore the opportunities that her family stole from her? Still, that question didn't matter to the new Lois. That question didn't to the Lois who let Peter and Chris rot in a state-run Nursing Home, or to the Lois who let Megan and Steward sleep alone in some San Francisco cemetary. With all her thoughts and the audience's continued screaming, Lois's heart raced until Lois released the Greatest scream of them all.

* * *

Lois opened her eyes slowly while taking in the new scenery. All around her were the residents of her old hometown,...at what appeared to be the opening of her Music Academy. (Which was the moment that marked her new life after the divorce.) Medics quickly surrounded her as she heard talk about Heart Attacks and Death. She watched the crowd pity her as the medics loaded her up into the ambulance.

Tears escaped her eyes as she thought, 'It isn't fair,...IT ISN'T FAIR.' While ambulance's doors closed, Lois's heart slowed, and her miserable existence came to an end.

* * *

Anyway, I hoped everyone enjoyed FanFiction's first piece of Lois-Angst! Sorry if this piece seems rushed (and sorry that it sucked to an extreme)...I wanted to add much more detail, but additional detail seemed to weaken the story. Still, this collection is sort of my literary laboratory if you will, and I want to improve as a writer. Naturally suggestions, creative criticisms, and reviews would be greatly appreciated!

Also, the one-shot **_Time to Shine _**is dedicated to Haylias, Liana-Wolf, and jster1983...Just because they're awesome individuals. Graci.


End file.
